


Spitroasted

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Fight Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: He'd been watching her, building a winning streak against some rookie trainers, before making a bet with her--if she won, she'd get a large payday, if he won... she'd have to offer him something completely different.





	Spitroasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyGilt (Yirry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yirry/gifts).



This was too easy.

Then again, that’s what Rose had been doing lately—easy battles against trainers who had no clue what was coming for them. He’d followed her to a pretty remote segment of the beach, surreptitiously introduced himself as ‘Mister Brand’, and put forth a very lucrative wager. A very, very large amount of money if she beat his team, and if she lost—he was interested in Pokemon breeding, and she’d provide a female for his purposes. And from what it looked like; she was convinced that this was the easiest winnings she’d ever obtain. 

She fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Brand’s second Rattata was his fifth Pokemon. He could see it in her eyes—she knew he had only one left, and assuming the pattern held, it would not be particularly strong. Smiling, she Rose called out “Honestly, if you want to forfeit, no one would blame you”.

He loved that punk look she had. Backwards baseball cap, shirt with some fashionable tears in it, cutoff jeans, fingerless gloves and fishnets. Trying to look tough, cocky, maybe a little… enthusiastic. Had the attitude to back it up—and her team had wreaked havoc on the rookies she’d been pummeling up and down this beach for the past few days. That made her a fun one for him.

“Just want to make sure you earn your paycheck.” Brand nodded, grinning widely, before throwing his last pokeball. It split open, and just from the look on her face he could almost feel her stomach twist into knots when orange wings spread, a horned head rose on a serpentine neck, and a small gout of flame escaped open jaws. 

His last Pokemon was a Charizard. Two Ratattas, a hoothoot, a mareep, a Zubat… _and a Charizard_.

Her Bayleef didn’t have time to react, not that there would’ve been much she could’ve done when the flames swept the beach. The rest of his team this day was all catch-and-release, just to fill out a roster, but his Charizard? He raised the creature from an egg, and there was no doubt that he was the only Pokemon that mattered in this entire battle.

Most of the trainers around here used low-level water types, being on a beach, so her finely tuned team that had been making mincemeat of the locals. Against a seasoned fire-type? Rose’s Butterfree and Gloom went down before they could even do anything, too. Scyther actually managed to dodge around the fire breath and land a swipe, which was about the most offense she managed—Brand frowned at the yelp his creature let out. But it put the Scyther at arm’s length—not a good place to be. The Magneton could've been a threat with lightning, but a gout of flames dropped it before it had the chance. He could tell she clung to the hope that Parasect would be able to immobilize Charizard with spores for the three seconds it took for fire to engulf it.

The beach went from warm to uncomfortably hot in the brief time it took the Charizard to dismantle her team. He loved that glare she gave, the one that let him know she finally figured out he’d been toying with her, using weak Pokemon before throwing out _that_. If he weren’t having so much fun, he would’ve sympathized. It was one thing to be steamrolled by something she had to admit she had no chance against, but _this_ was completely unnecessary. She actually looked off to the side, like she hadn’t cared about the outcome at all, and muttered “You win.”

Brand nodded. He could tell her plan was to go to a Poke Center, heal her team, and put this loss behind her… which wasn’t on the playbill tonight. Charizard had flapped its way back and leaned down. He smiled, a and scratched it near the backward-swept horns on its head. “Hear that boy? Time to take your prize.”

That head swung into Rose’s direction, and the Charizard hunched down, muscles tensing. 

“Wait!” Rose shouted as the fiery pokemon charged across the arena at her. Brand felt even warmer seeing that surprise and shock. The wind was knocked out of her as the creature bowled her over, powerful forelimbs pinning her to the sand. Kicking and thrashing, she looked past the Charizard. “What’s going on?”

Her cap was blown off her head when a hot gust of air hit her in the face. Her eyes widened and slammed shut when Charizard opened it’s jaws wide. She squealed when he ran his pink tongue up her face. Brand crossed the arena, and took a knee as she glared up at him. She flinched away when he ran his fingers across her face, then flinched back when the Charizard licked her again. Chiding her, he said “Remember our bet? I win, and I get a female to breed with one of my Pokémon..”

“I wasn’t going to go back on the deal.” She said—he honestly didn’t really care whether or not that was the truth.

Brand just grinned in response. Charizard was making a huffing, growling noise, which Brand recognized all too well, but Rose must’ve thought was a threat.

“C’mon, you won.” She said, eyes wide. “Just… which of my Pokemon do you want to…”

“Who said anything about Pokemon?” Brand said, grinning. He said tilting his head and gesturing to the fire monster that defeated her team. Sometimes it was satisfying collecting on an even fight; but lately he’d been in the mood to just demolish someone who’d been getting cocky. He looked up, gaze meeting his Charizard’s, and nodded.

“What?” Rose seemed to be in denial.

She was answered by a clawed paw grabbing the front of her shirt and _shredding_ it, hooking her bra and tearing it, too. She started swinger her arms at Charizard, like that would accomplish anything. He snapped is jaws shut, audibly, inches above her face, and she went still. Huh, she might actually be trainable.

Brand walked in a circle to give himself a good view, and, as he flipped open his phone, to get a few nice pictures. She gasped as teeth brushed against her skin, not nearly hard enough to break it, make her bleed, but enough to old that promise. Charizard had never drawn blood before in these exhibitions, Brand had trained his boy well. Rose did her best to set her jaw and not react, ignore the musky, masculine scent she smelled over flames, or the sensation of the beast gently holding one of her breasts in its mouth, tongue feeling and tasting. She probably thought she was doing a good job suppressing a tremor.

Not good enough that Brand didn’t notice and point out. Hands balled into fists at her side, she flipped him off. 

Eventually growing bored of her chest, the Charizard pulled its head away, down, hot breath against her belly, then against her crotch. Her breath hitched. She drew her feet up, looking for something, anything to do. She threw a kick at the scratch her Scyther had given Charizard, because the thin line across the Charizard’s chest could barely be called a wound.

The powerful paw wrapping around her ankle killed whatever momentum she had in the kick. The dragon quickly grabbed her other leg, and buried its snout in her crotch. She shuddered at the heat against her, earning a whoop of approval from Brand. “I think she likes it!”

Charizard nuzzled denim and audibly panted and grumbled. A large blue eye glanced up, looking at his master for permission. Brand checked his watch, mimed disinterest, and nodded.

Teeth met denim, Charizard’s neck pulling back as it shook t’s head. With an audible _rip_ , a sizeable patch of denim was torn free, Charizard spitting it out and going back down, stopping when Brand held up a hand.

“You’d better stop!” Rose commanded, with as much authority as she could manage in her position.. The show would go on, of course it would. Brand just wanted a chance to spar a little with his Charizard’s co-star. He leaned in close, surveying the hole Charizard had made in her shorts, and shook his head. Tapping two fingers against her plain white cotton underwear, he sighed. “C’mon… doesn’t jibe with your whole ‘tough girl’ thing. Couldn’t you wear something a little more interesting for us?”

“Fuck you!” He made sure to lean back when she swung her hands at him. 

He ran the pads of his finger against his thumb nodding sagely. “You’re soaking wet down there.”

“It’s sweat!” She growled, red faced, staring at him angrily. “I swear, when I…”

She was cut off when Brand snapped his fingers, and Charizard’s tongue slid underneath her underwear, Rose letting out a delightful squeal. She did her best to stay still, but she squirmed, wriggled her hips, as Charizard had a taste.

“W-wha?!” She cried out when Charizard stood, lifting her upside down, continuing to lick at her insides. Brand was uncomfortably hard as he stepped in, tearing the tattered remnants of her shirt off. She flailed her arms, landing nothing when he stepped out of her reach or when Charizard pulled her away.

Eventually she gave up, crossing her arms, looking ridiculous, like she didn’t actually _care_ she was being molested by a Pokémon in front of its trainer. Like he hadn’t suckered her into this, like fifteen minutes ago she hadn’t thought herself invincible. Like she didn’t notice. Judging by the way she trembled, the little whines she didn’t manage to stifle, she definitely noticed what was happening between her legs.

He used the opportunity to fumble with her jeans, unzipping the fly and pulling on the areas Charizard ripped, until he managed to pry them off. She didn’t move to strike him and as he stepped away, he followed her gaze down, and grinned. She was looking straight underneath her, probably getting her first look at the equipment she was going to be servicing tonight.

“Yeah, they have two—think the technical term is ‘hemepenis’ or something.” Brand said nonchalantly, almost affecting a pseudo-documentary tone of voice. “They are indeed quite sizeable. But you strike me as a bit of a size queen, am I right?”

Her response was to tense up, abdominals flexing, thighs clamping against the head of her reptilian paramour. He was apparently very good with his tongue—no end of experience with women—both rich women with _wild_ appetites and an appreciation for discretion, and trainers like Rose, who ended up putting their bodies on the line. Some of them even knew what they were signing up for, unlike Rose.

She _howled_. 

He waited until she went slack in Charizard’s grip, arms limply reaching the ground, before leaning in close as she panted, grinning, and asking “Having fun yet?”

He loved it when her face immediately hardened and she spat at him. Because he always liked the girls who went down fighting, who threatened and insulted and dug in their heels despite having no way out. There was something almost admirable about it.

It was also great fun watching such a tough, stubborn girl get fucked senseless.

He nodded, and immediately she went from upside-down to horizontal. Charizard had his forepaws on her sides, but Brand helped hold her up nonetheless. He could see the creature lining one of his massive, ridged cocks against her, panties shoved out of his way. “If you just ask nicely— _beg_ nicely, I might call it off.”

He wouldn’t but said it anyways, just because the ‘fuck you’ she spat out was precisely the response he wanted. Because it made the yelp she let out when Charizard shoved his way in all the sweeter. Size queen or no, his Charizard was _big_ for her. Brand had to brace himself, because every time the Pokemon slammed into Rose, it nearly knocked him off balance. 

A… friend who was quite fond of his Charizard described it to him once. Hot and hard and wild, and if you were into that kind of thing, a Fire-type would spoil you on humans forever. He had a feeling that Rose was feeling the same way. “Damn, you’ve gotta love this, huh?”

“No…” She said through clenched teeth.

“Liar.” He pinched one of her nipples, and she opened her mouth to swear at him, only for a whine to come out as something inhuman, a ridge, a bump, something, hit her _just_ right. “I was watching you when I called him out—soon as he came out I saw you wanted him. Eyes wide. Surprised you didn’t just forfeit and get on your knees for him then.”

That was part of the script he’d come up with, when a fight ended like this. It was bullshit, he knew, but prodding them like this encouraged a response. Frantic denials that sounded so insincere when they forced them out between groans and moans. Rose did not disappoint in that regard, though she clamped her mouth shut when Charizard leaned in close and nuzzled her.

“Aw, you’re hurting his feelings.” Brand said in mock disapproval. “And he’s playing so nice with you.”

She wasn’t insulting him anymore, as a _hard_ thrust from Charizard sent the three of them sprawling to the sand. Brand crab-walked from out underneath Rose, as Charizard pinned her down and kept driving in wildly. She screamed, the sound easily eclipsed by Charizard’s roar as it threw its head back. 

When that was done, his creature pulled out, looking at him expectantly. Brand drew a circle with his pointer finger, and Charizard rolled the limp woman over, facedown. One forepaw lifted her hips, the other grabbed the back of her neck—gently—and lifted her up. Walking over to her face, Brand unzipped and freed his own cock. A hand in his pocket curled around the ring gag he had brought.

She just glared at him.

“Be a good girl and open your mouth… or else my friend is going to sodomize you.” He figured she could barely take Charizard as-is. The way her eyes widened suggested his point came across. She clenched her teeth, searching for something to say, before sighing and opening wide. She tried to shake her head free and let out an inarticulate curse as he forced the gag in her mouth and fastened it. “Safety first… wouldn’t want to risk a bite.”

Charizard entered her twat from behind this time while he pushed in her mouth. A tongue worked him over, very well. She wasn’t desperate to please, least of all _him_ , but Brand figured she did want this go get over with as soon as possible. He made sure to praise her enthusiasm and effort as he shoved in as far as he could, earning a cough. 

Trapped between the beast and his master, Rose didn’t have much to do except dig her nails into the sand, gurgle, suck, and get fucked. “You know… I’m thinking this might be you true calling—you performing much better like this than you did in our match.”

She glared at him hatefully. He made sure to take a picture of that look, her wrinkled brow, flushed face, mouth around his cock. Defiant but pliant.

He pocketed his phone, grabbed as much of her short hair as he could, and kept thrusting. He kept up with the praise, too, letting her know just how good she was, and how he could tell that Charizard was having a wonderful time. A long, pink tongue running across her shoulder blades and up her neck got Charizard’s opinion clear, as well. He and his Pokemon were having fun. So was she, he noted, wondering why one of her hands was tucked under her. Maybe it was in the vicinity of her crotch as she was fucked from either end. 

In what his watch said was a decent length of time, but felt like a split second, Brand felt the pressure building inside boil over. He swore, filling her mouth with cum as she struggled to swallow him. He kept inside her until he began to soften before pulling out and zipping up.

Charizard came too, shortly. But still later than Rose did, at least that’s how he interpreted the noises that she was making. She’d shrieked and moaned and went limp in the sand, When Charizard roared loud and pulled out, she collapsed on her side, utterly spent. Charizard flopped onto the beach next to her, breathing heavily, nuzzling her head with his snout.

All was over except the cleanup, now. He fished his phone out of his pocket and took a knee, focusing her face, wet around the eyes, hair plastered to sweaty skin, flushed with embarrassment, arousal or both. Took a few shots with the gag in and out,

“So… good match.” Brand said, snapping a final photograph of Rose. He stood and gently pushed her over onto her back, taking a few more snapshots. Then he fished some money out of his pocket and tossed it at her. “That’s what I promised you if you won our match. Safe to say, you’ve earned it.”

She didn’t respond.

“Y’know, he _really_ likes you.” Brand said, looking at his Charizard before looking back down at Rose. “And I had fun, too. So… if you’re ever in the mood for a rematch…”

He let that trail off, waiting just a moment before turning and exiting, his fiery companion following on his heels. The split second had given him enough time to gauge her reaction to the prospect of a rematch. He’d dented her pride, humiliated her, but she wasn’t the type to break he didn’t think. Mortification would turn to rage, revenge would matter more to her than the possibility she’d fail to get it, that it would blow up in her face. She wasn’t one to forgive or forget, either. She’d train up, become stronger, smarter. When he crested a hill, he turned and looked back, seeing Rose on her knees, slowly picking herself up. It was far and the light was fading, but she was glaring at him.

And then she would come looking for him. For payback. 

Of course, if she wanted a rematch, he wouldn’t be taking it easy on her. Charizard was his favorite, but he’d imagine if she came for a rematch she’d be planning on countering a fire type. Which just meant Brand would have to bring along the Rhydon, Feralgator, Haunter, Hitmonlee, and Umbreon out to play. A real team effort if she ever came knocking again. 

Yeah, a rematch would definitely be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, requestor!


End file.
